When a tractor is equipped with a loader having a bucket, debris falling from the bucket can damage the cooling system of the tractor unless the tractor is equipped with a grille, which protects the cooling system of the tractor. Sometimes, debris falling from the bucket can damage the grille, unless the tractor also is equipped with a guard for the grille.
In a tractor equipped with a loader having a bucket, the radiator and engine compartment of the tractor should allow the operator to have good lines of sight to the top and sides of the bucket and should allow ground and loader clearances that are adequate. If provided, a grille to protect the radiator and a guard to protect the grille should not interfere with such lines of sight and should not reduce ground or loader clearances.
Prior grilles and grille guards for tractors are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,174 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,889.